interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AP
ap- * en: see apo- =apagoge= * sub =apagogia= * sub =apagogic= * adj =apanage= * sub =aparte= * sub =apartheid= * sub * apartheid ???? * pt: n apartheid * apath- * en: adj in derivatives apath- ( ???? apathetic) * ◊ apathia-apathic =apathia= * sub * apathia (-ía) ???? * pt: n apatia, indiferença * en: n apathy =apathic= * adj * apathic ???? * pt: adj apático/a * en: adj apathetic * apathicamente ???? * pt: adv apaticamente =apatite= * sub =ape= * sub * ape ???? * pt: n abelha; * ape mascule zangão (macho da abelha); * ape matre, ape regina, ape femina abelha rainha; * ape operari, ape neutre abelha operaria * en: n bee; * ape operari, ape neutre working bee; * ape matre, ape regina, ape femina queen bee; * ape mascule drone * ◊ apiario¹; apiario², apicula-apiculario; apicultura etc.; apivore etc. =apena= * adv * apena ???? * pt: adv apenas, somente * en: adv hardly, scarcely ( ???? a pena ) =apennin= * adj * apennin ???? * pt: adj apenino/a * en: adj Apennine * ◊ Apenninos =Apenninos= * sub n pr pl * Apenninos ???? * pt: nprpl Apeninos * en: nprpl Apennines =apepsia= * sub * apepsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. apépsia * en: n Pathol. apepsy =apera= * sub =aperibile= * adj =aperibottilias= * sub * aperibottilias ???? * pt: n saca-rolhas =aperiente= * adj * aperiente ???? * pt: adj aperiente, aperitivo (que abre) * en: 1. ppr of aperir ; * 2. adj aperient, laxative =aperilattas= * sub * aperilattas ???? * pt: n abre-latas =aperilitteras= * sub =aperiodic= * adj =aperiodicitate= * sub =aperiostreas= * sub =aperir= * v * aperir ???? * pt: v abrir * en: v to open (1. to unclose; 2. to begin) * ◊ aperiente; apertura; aperte; aperitive-aperitivo; aperitor; reaperir-reapertura =aperitive= * adj * aperitive ???? * pt: adj aperitivo/a * en: adj aperitive, aperient, laxative =aperitivo= * sub * aperitivo ???? * pt: n 1. aperiente; * 2. aperitivo * en: n 1. aperient, laxative; 2. apéritif =aperitor= * sub * aperitor ???? * pt: n abridor * en: n opener * apert- * en: see aperir =aperte= * adj * aperte ???? * pt: adj aberto * en: adj open ( ???? not closed, limited or hidden) * apertemente ???? * pt: adv abertamente =apertura= * sub * apertura ???? * pt: n abertura * en: n opening (1. action of opening; 2. aperture; 3. beginning) =apetale= * adj * apetale ???? * pt: adj [Bot. apetalo * en: adj Bot. apetalous =aphanes= * sub =aphasia= * sub * aphasia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. afasia * en: n Pathol. aphasia =aphasic= * adj * aphasic ???? * pt: adj afasiaco/a * en: adj aphasic, aphasiac =aphasico= * sub * aphasico ???? * pt: n afásico * en: n aphasic, aphasiac =aphelio= * sub =apheresis= * sub =aphide= * sub =aphone= * adj * aphone ???? * pt: adj afónico/a (sem voz) * en: adj aphonic, voiceless =aphonia= * sub * aphonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n afonia * en: n aphonia =aphonic= * adj * aphonic ???? * pt: adj afónico/a (sem voz) * en: adj aphonic, voiceless =aphorisar= * v * aphorisar ???? * pt: v (pronunciar aforismos) * en: v to aphorize ( ???? to speak, write, etc., in aphorisms) * ◊ aphorismo; aphorista-aphoristic =aphorismo= * sub * aphorismo ???? * pt: n aforismo * en: n aphorism =aphorista= * sub * aphorista ???? * pt: n aforista * en: n aphorist =aphoristic= * adj * aphoristic ???? * pt: adj aforístico/a * en: adj aphoristic * aphrodis- * en: see Aphrodite =aphrodisiac= * adj * aphrodisiac (-íac) ???? * pt: adj afrodisíaco/a * en: adj aphrodisiac =aphrodisiaco= * sub * aphrodisiaco (-íaco) ???? * pt: n afrodisíaco * en: n aphrodisiac =Aphrodite= * sub n pr * Aphrodite ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Afrodite * en: npr Mythol. Aphrodite * ◊ aphroditic; aphrodisiac-aphrodisiaco; Hermaphrodito etc. =aphroditic= * adj * aphroditic ???? * pt: adj afroditico/a * en: adj aphroditic, venereal =aphtha= * sub * aphtha ???? * pt: n Med. afta =aphthose= * adj =aphylactic= * adj =aphylle= * adj =aphyllia= * sub =apiario= * sub * apiario¹ ???? * pt: n apicultor * en: n bee-keeper * apiario² ???? * pt: n apiário * en: n apiary =apical= * adj =apice= * sub * apice (á-) ???? * pt: n ápice * en: n apex =apiciflor= * adj * apicola ???? * pt: n apicultor (compare: apicultor) * en: see apicultor =apicula= * sub * apicula ???? * pt: n abelha * en: n honey-bee =apiculario= * sub * apiculario ???? * pt: n apiário, alveal * en: n bee-hive =apiculate= * adj =apicultor= * sub * apicultor ???? * pt: n apicultor * en: n bee-keeper, apiculturist =apicultura= * sub * apicultura ???? * pt: n apicultura * en: n bee-keeping, apiculture =apicultural= * adj =apifere= * adj * apiforme ???? * pt: adj apiforme =apio= * sub =apivore= * adj * apivore ???? * pt: adj apívoro/a * en: adj bee-eating =aplanat= * sub =aplanatic= * adj =aplasia= * sub =aplasic= * adj =aplomb= * sub =apnea= * sub * apnea ???? * pt: n apneia =apneic= * adj * apo- ???? * pt: prefixo [ 'ap-' antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos] (1. fora, longe; 2. separado) compare: apogee etc.: apostasia etc. * en: prefixo [ ap- before * -h- and vowels; used chiefly to form technical terms] apo-, ap- (1. off, away; 2. separate) * ◊ apogee etc.: apostasia etc. =apo(ph)thegma= * sub =Apocalypse (-ypsis)= * sub * Apocalypse ???? * pt: n Apocalipse =apocalyptic= * adj =apocarpe= * adj =apocarpic= * adj =apochromatic= * adj =apochromatismo= * sub =apocopar= * v =apocope= * sub =apocryphe= * adj * apocryphe (-ócryphe) ???? * pt: adj apócrifo/a; Ecles.; impuro * en: adj apocryphal; specif.: Eccl.; also: spurious, unauthenticated * ◊ apocrypho =apocrypho= * sub * apocrypho (-ócrypho) ???? * pt: n apócrifo * en: n apocryphon, also: apocrypha; * apocryphos apocrypha, apocryphas =apocynaceas= * sub pl =apode= * adj =apodictic= * adj =apodose (-osis)= * sub =apogamia= * sub =apogee= * adj * apogee (-ée) ???? * pt: adj apogeu * en: adj apogean, apogeal =apogeo= * sub * apogeo (-éo) ???? * pt: n apogeu (1. Astron.; 2. o mais alto grau) * en: n apogee (1. Astron.; 2. highest point, culmination) =apographo= * sub =apolitic= * adj =apoliticitate= * sub =Apolline= * sub n pr * Apolline ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Apolo * en: npr Gr.Myth. Apollo * ◊ apollinee =apollinee= * adj * apollinee * en: adj Apolline, Apollonian =Apollon= * sub n pr * Apollon ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Apolo * en: npr Mythol. Apollo * apolog- * en: see apologia =apologeta= * sub =apologetic= * adj * apologetic * en: adj apologetic ( ???? defending by speech or writing) * ◊ apologetica =apologetica= * sub * apologetica ???? * pt: n apologética * en: n apologetics =apologia= * sub * apologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n apologia, defesa, justificação * en: n apology, apologia * ◊ apologista; apologetic =apologic= * adj =apologisar= * v =apologista= * sub * apologista ???? * pt: n apologista * en: n apologist =apologo= * sub * apologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n apólogo * en: n apologue =apomecometro= * sub =apomeisose (-osis)= * sub =apomixia= * sub =apomorphina= * sub =aponeurose (-osis)= * sub =apophonia= * sub =apophonic= * adj =apophthegma= * sub =apophysari= * adj =apophyse (-ysis)= * sub * apophysis (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Zool., etc. apófise * en: n Zool., etc. apophysis =apoplectic= * adj * apoplectic ???? * pt: adj apoplectico/a * en: adj apoplectic, apoplectical =apoplexia= * sub * apoplexia (-ía) ???? * pt: n apoplexia * en: n apoplexy =aporema= * sub =aporetic= * adj =aporetica= =aporia= * sub =aporogamia= * sub =aposematic= * adj =aposiopese (-esis)= * sub =apostasia= * sub * apostasia (-ía) ???? * pt: n apostasia * en: n apostasy =apostata= * sub * apostata (-ó-) ???? * pt: n apóstata * en: n apostate * ◊ apostatic =apostatar= * v =apostatic= * adj =apostilla= * sub =apostillar= * v =apostolato= * sub * apostolato ???? * pt: n apostolado * en: n apostolate =apostolic= * adj * apostolic ???? * pt: adj apostólico/a (1. pertencente aos apóstolos ou seus ensinamentos; 2. papal) * en: adj apostolic (1. pertaining to the apostles or their teachings; 2. papal) =apostolicitate= * sub * apostolicitate ???? * pt: n apostolicidade * en: n apostolicity =apostolo= * sub * apostolo (-ós-) ???? * pt: n apostolo * en: n apostle; * le Symbolo del Apostolos the Apostles’ Creed * ◊ apostolato; apostolic-apostolicitate =apostrophar= * v * apostrophar ???? * pt: v apostrofar * en: v Rhet. to apostrophize ( ???? to address in an apostrophe) =apostrophe= * sub * apostrophe (-pós-) ???? * pt: n Ret. apostrofe (acto de virar-se) * en: n Rhet. apostrophe * ◊ apostrophar =apostrophic= * adj =apostropho= * sub * apostropho ???? * pt: n apostrofo (sinal gráfico da elisão) * en: n apostrophe ( ???? the mark ’ as used in “ne’er”, “boy’s”, etc.) =apotheca= * sub * apotheca ???? * pt: n farmácia, apoteca * en: n pharmacy, apothecary’s * ◊ apothecario =apothecario= * sub * apothecario ???? * pt: n farmacista * en: n apothecary =apothegma= * sub =apothema= * sub =apotheose (-osis)= * sub * apotheosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n apoteose (1. Hist. deificação; 2. glorificação) * en: n apotheosis (1. Hist. deification; 2. glorification) =appaciabile= * adj * appaciabile ???? * pt: adj (a)pacificável * en: adj appeasable =appaciamento= * sub * appaciamento ???? * pt: n pacificação * en: n appeasement; pacification =appaciar= * v * appaciar ???? * pt: v apacificar, pacificar, apaziguar * en: v to appease * ◊ appaciamento; appaciabile-inappaciabile; appaciator =appaciator= * sub * appaciator ???? * pt: n pacificador, apaziguador * en: n appeaser =apparar= * v * apparar ???? * pt: v preparar * en: v to prepare * ◊ apparato =apparato= * sub * apparato ???? * pt: n I. aparelho (1. instrumento; 2. aparato) * en: n I. apparatus (1. appliance, instrument; 2. collection of mechanical contrivances for carrying out a given work); II. pomp, display; * apparato respiratori respiratory apparatus; * apparato photographic Photog. camera =apparentar= * v * apparentar ???? * pt: v aparentar, (1. parecer; 2. tornar-se parente) * en: v to ally or connect by marriage =apparentate= * adj =apparente= * adj * apparente ???? * pt: adj aparente * en: adj apparent (1. plain to see; 2. seeming); * diametro apparente apparent diameter; * morte apparente suspended animation * apparentemente ???? * pt: adv aparentemente =apparentia= * sub * apparentia ???? * pt: n aparencia (aspecto) * en: n appearance ( ???? aspect); * salvar le apparentias to keep up appearances =apparer= * v * apparer ???? * pt: v aparecer * en: v to appear ( ???? to come in sight) * ◊ apparente-apparentia; apparition; reapparer-reapparition =apparition= * sub * apparition ???? * pt: n aparição (1. acto de aparecer, aparência; 2. fantasma) * en: n apparition (1. act of appearing, appearance; 2. phantom, ghost) =appartamento= * sub * appartamento ???? * pt: n 1. (acto de) apartar; 2. apartamento (quarto, habitação) * en: n 1. (act of) separating; 2. apartment, flat =appartar= * v * appartar ???? * pt: v separar * en: v to separate * ◊ appartamento =appassionate= * adj =appassionato= =appellabile= * adj * appellabile ???? * pt: adj apelável * en: adj appealable =appellabilitate= * sub =appellante= * sub * appellante ???? * pt: n Lei apelante * en: n Law appellant =appellar= * v * appellar ???? * pt: v apelar, chamar, pedir socorro; * appellar de apelar-se a uma sentença * en: v 1. Law to appeal; 2. to call, name; * appellar a to appeal to (for help etc.); * appellar de (un sententia) to appeal against (a sentence) * ◊ appello; appellante; appellabile-inappellabile; appellation; appellative-appellativo =appellation= * sub * appellation ???? * pt: n I. apelo; II. apelação * en: n I. appeal (1. Law; 2. as in “the appeal to reason”); II. appellation =appellative= * adj * appellative ???? * pt: adj apelativo/a * en: adj appellative (1. denominative of a class; 2. as in “the appellative faculty of children”) =appellativo= * sub * appellativo ???? * pt: n Gram. apelativo * en: n Gram. appellative ( ???? common or class name) =appellato= * sub =appellator= * sub =appello= * sub * appello ???? * pt: n apelo (1. Lei; 2. convocação) * en: n appeal (1. Law; 2. earnest request); * corte de appello Court of Appeal, Appellate Court; * appello nominal roll call =appender= * v * appender ???? * pt: v apender, pendurar, suspender * en: v 1. to hang up (on, to, onto, etc.); 2. to append * ◊ appendice =appendice= * sub * appendice (-én-) ???? * pt: n apêndice (1. acessório, prolongamento, cauda; 2. apêndice de um livro; 3. Anat.) * en: n appendix (1. appendage; 2. “appendix to a book, etc.”; 3. Anat.) * ◊ appendicitis; appendicula-appendicular; appendicectomia etc. =appendicectomia= * sub * appendicectomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. apendicectomia * en: n Surg. appendectomy =appendicitis= * sub * appendicitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n apendicite * en: n appendicitis =appendicula= * sub * appendicula ???? * pt: n apendículo (pequena apêndice) * en: n appendicle, small appendix or appendage =appendicular= * adj * appendicular ???? * pt: adj Patol. apendicular * en: adj Pathol. appendicular * appendicularmente ???? * pt: adv apendicularmente * appercept- * en: see apperciper =apperception= * sub * apperception ???? * pt: n Psicol. apercepção * en: n Psychol. apperception =apperceptive= * adj =apperciper= * v * apperciper ???? * pt: v aperceber * en: v to perceive, apprehend (mentally) * ◊ apperception =appertinente= * adj * appertinente ???? * pt: adj pertencente * en: adj appurtenant, appertinent =appertinentia= * sub * appertinentia ???? * pt: n [Lei pertinência * en: n Law appurtenance =appertiner= * v * appertiner ???? * pt: v pertencer * en: v to appertain =appestar= * v * appestar ???? * pt: v apestar, empestar * en: v to infect (with a plague) =appetente= * adj * appetente ???? * pt: adj apetente * en: 1. ppr of appeter ; 2. adj longing, desirous (of) =appetentia= * sub * appetentia ???? * pt: n apetencia, apetite * en: n appetency, appetence ( ???? fixed and strong desire); also: appetite =appeter= * v * appeter ???? * pt: v apetecer * en: v to crave, have a craving for * ◊ appetente-appetentia, inappetente-inappetentia; appetibile; appetive; appetito =appetibile= * adj * appetibile ???? * pt: adj apetecível, desejável * en: adj appetible, desirable =appetibilitate= * sub =appetitive= * adj * appetitive * pt: adj apetitivo/a (que tem apetite; que da apetite) * en: adj appetitive ( ???? having appetite; giving appetite) =appetito= * sub * appetito ???? * pt: n apetite * en: n appetite =appetitose= * adj =applanabile= * adj =applanamento= * sub * applanamento ???? * pt: n aplanamento, aplanação * en: n (act of) flattening, smoothing, planing =applanar= * v * applanar ???? * pt: v aplanar, nivelar (tornar plano); * applanar difficultates aplanar as dificuldades * en: v to flatten, smooth, plane; * applanar difficultates to smooth away difficulties * ◊ applanamento =applattamento= * sub * applattamento ???? * pt: n achatamento, achatadela =applattar= * v * applattar ???? * pt: v achatar * en: v to flatten ( ???? * to make flat, bring level) =applauder= * v * applauder ???? * pt: v aplaudir (compare: plauder) * en: v to applaud * ◊ applauso; applauditor =applaudimetro= * sub =applauditor= * sub * applauditor ???? * pt: n aplaudidor * en: n applauder * applaus- * en: see applauder =applauso= * sub * applauso ???? * pt: n aplauso * en: n applause =applicabile= * v * applicabile ???? * pt: adj 1. aplicável; * 2. apropriado * en: adj 1. that can be applied or put on; 2. applicable, appropriate =applicabilitate= * sub * applicabilitate ???? * pt: n aplicabilidade * en: n appropriateness, applicability =applicar= * v * applicar ???? * pt: v aplicar; * applicar se a aplicar-se (ser diligente) * en: v to apply (1. to put on; 2. to put to use); * applicar se a to apply oneself, put one’s mind to; * scientias applicate applied sciences * ◊ applicabile-applicabilitate, inapplicabile-inapplicabilitate; application-inapplication =applicate= * adj =application= * sub * application * pt: n aplicação * en: n application (1. act of putting on; 2. act of putting to use; 3. diligence) =applicative= * adj =applicator= * sub =appoggiatura= * sub =appoiabracio= * sub =appoialibros= * sub =appoiamano= * sub =appoianuca= * sub =appoiar= * v * appoiar ???? * pt: v apoiar; * appoiar (un cosa) contra apoiar uma coisa contra; * appoiar (un cosa) super apoiar uma coisa sobre; * appoiar se apoiar-se * en: v 1. to keep up, prop (up); also: to support, back, aid; * appoiar (un cosa) contra to lean (something) against; * appoiar (un cosa) super to rest (something) on; * appoiar se (super, contra) to lean (on, against) * ◊ appoio =appoiatesta= * sub =appoio= * sub * appoio (-óyo) ???? * pt: n apoio * en: n support (1. backing, aid; 2. prop, rest, shore) =apponer= * v * apponer [-pon-/-posit- ???? * pt: v apôr * en: v to appose (as in “to appose one’s seal to”) * ◊ apposition; appositivo; apposite =apponibile= * adj =apportar= * v * apportar ???? * pt: v trazer, causar, efectuar * en: v to bring =apportator= * sub =apportionamento= * sub * apportionamento * en: n apportionment =apportionar= * v * apportionar * en: v to apportion * ◊ apportionamento =apporto= * sub * apposit- * en: see apponer =apposite= * adj * apposite (-pó-) ???? * pt: adj apósito/a * en: adj apposite, relevant =apposition= * sub * apposition ???? * pt: n aposição * en: n apposition (1. act of placing near; 2. [Gram.); * in apposition In apposition =appositional= * adj =appositive= * adj * appositive ???? * pt: adj apositivo/a * en: adj Gram. appositive =appreciabile= * adj * appreciabile ???? * pt: adj 1. apreciável; 2. digno de estima * en: adj 1. appreciable; 2. worthy of esteem =appreciamento= * sub * appreciamento ???? * pt: n apreciamento * en: n appraisal =appreciar= * v * appreciar ???? * pt: v apreçar, estimar * en: v 1. to appraise ( ???? to estimate the value of); 2. to appreciate ( ???? to esteem highly) * ◊ appreciabile-inappreciabile; appreciamento; appreciation; appreciator =appreciation= * sub * appreciation ???? * pt: n apreciação * en: n appreciation (1. appraisal; 2. adequate or high estimation of value) =appreciator= * sub * appreciator ???? * pt: n 1. apreciador; 2. aquele que aprecia * en: n 1. appraiser; * 2. one who appreciates, esteems highly =apprehender= * v * apprehender ???? * pt: v apreender * en: v to apprehend (1. to seize, arrest; 2. to grasp mentally, understand; 3. to dread) * ◊ apprehensibile-apprehensibilitate; apprehension; apprehensive * apprehens- * en: see apprehender =apprehensibile= * adj * apprehensibile ???? * pt: adj apreensível * en: adj apprehensible, understandable =apprehensibilitate= * sub * apprehensibilitate ???? * pt: n apreensibilidade * en: n apprehensibility, understandability =apprehension= * sub * apprehension ???? * pt: n apreensão * en: n apprehension (1. act of grasping mentally; 2. dread) =apprehensive= * adj * apprehensive ???? * pt: adj apreensivo/a * en: adj apprehensive ( ???? dreading) * apprehensivemente ???? * pt: adv apreensivamente =apprender= * v * apprender ???? * pt: v aprender * en: v to learn (1. to gain knowledge of, by study or instruction; 2. to acquire information about, find out about) * ◊ disapprender =apprendibile= * adj * apprendimento ???? * pt: n aprendizagem (acto de aprender) * apprendissage ???? * pt: n aprendizagem, aprendizado * apprendisse ???? * pt: n aprendiz =apprensibile= * adj =apprensibilitate= * sub =apprentissage= * sub * apprentissage (-aje) * en: n apprenticeship =apprentisse= * sub * apprentisse * en: n apprentice * ◊ apprentissage =apprestar= * v * apprestar ???? * pt: v aprestar, preparar * en: v to prepare, make ready * ◊ appresto =appresto= * sub * appresto ???? * pt: n aprestamento, preparação * en: n preparation =approbabile= * adj * approbabile ???? * pt: adj aprovável * en: adj approvable =approbar= * conj * approbar ???? * pt: v aprovar * en: v to approve, approve of * ◊ approbabile; approbation; approbative; approbator; approbatori; disapprobar-disapprobation, disapprobator =approbation= * sub * approbation ???? * pt: n aprovação * en: n approval, approbation =approbative= * adj * approbative ???? * pt: adj aprovativo/a, aprobativo/a * en: adj approving, approbative =approbator= * sub * approbator ???? * pt: n aprovador * en: n approver =approbatori= * adj * approbatori ???? * pt: adj aprovatório/a * en: adj approbatory, approbative * approchabile (-sh-) ???? * pt: adj abordável * en: adj approachable =approchabile {sj}= * adj =approchabilitate {sj}= * sub * approchar (-sh-) ???? * pt: v abordar, aproximar * en: v to approach ( ???? to come or go near to) * ◊ approche; approchabile =approchar {sj}= * v * approche (-sh-) ???? * pt: n aproche; * approches [Mil. aproches * en: n approach ( ???? action of approaching); * approches Mil. approaches =approche {sj}= * sub =approfundamento= * sub * approfundamento ???? * pt: n aprofundamento * en: n 1. (action of) deepening, making deeper in level; 2. (thorough) investigation =approfundar= * v * approfundar ???? * pt: v aprofundar * en: v 1. to deepen ( ???? to make deeper in level); 2. to go deeply into, fathom, investigate =appropriabile= * adj * appropriabile * en: adj 1. that may be appropriated; 2. adaptable =appropriar= * v * appropriar ???? * pt: v apropriar; * appropriar se un cosa aproporiar-se de uma coisa * en: v to adapt; * appropriar se un cosa to appropriate something ( ???? to take something for one’s own) * ◊ appropriabile; appropriation; appropriate =appropriate= * adj * appropriate ???? * pt: adj apropriado/a * en: 1. pp of appropriar ; 2. adj appropriate * appropriatemente ???? * pt: adv apropriadamente =appropriation= * sub * appropriation ???? * pt: n 1. apropriação (acção de apropriar-se); 2. adaptação (acção de adaptar-se) * en: n 1. appropriation ( ???? action of appropriating); 2. adaptation ( ???? action of adapting) =approvisionamento= * sub * approvisionamento ???? * pt: n aprovisionamento * en: n (act of) supplying, furnishing =approvisionar= * v * approvisionar ???? * pt: v aprovisionar * en: v to supply, furnish, cater =approvisionator= * sub =approximar= * v * approximar ???? * pt: v aproximar; * approximar se aproximar-se * en: v to approximate, bring near; * approximar se (a) to approach, come near * ◊ approximation; approximative =approximation= * sub * approximation ???? * pt: n aproximação (acção de aproximar-se) * en: n approximation (1. action of approximating; 2. close estimate) =approximative= * adj * approximative ???? * pt: adj aproximativo/a * en: adj approximate, approximative =approximativemente= * adv * approximativemente ???? * pt: adv aproximativamente =appunctamento= * sub * appunctamento ???? * pt: n 1. entrevista; 2. encontro * en: n appointment, rendez-vous =appunctar= * v * appunctar ???? * pt: v apontar * en: v 1. to appoint (as in “to appoint someone to a post”); 2. to point, sharpen * ◊ appunctamento, disappunctar =appuramento= * sub * appuramento ???? * pt: n 1. purificação; 2. apuramento * en: n 1. purification; 2. verification, audit =appurar= * v * appurar ???? * pt: v apurar (fazer puro), verificar * en: v I. to clear (1. to free from impurities; 2. to free from obligation); II. to free from errors; to verify, audit, etc. * ◊ appuramento =apraxia= * sub =april= * sub * april ???? * pt: n Abril * en: n April =apriorismo= * sub * apriorismo ???? * pt: n apriorismo * en: n a priori reasoning =apriorista= * sub * apriorista ???? * pt: n apriorista * en: n a priori reasoner =aprioristic= * adj * aprioristic ???? * pt: adj apriorístico/a * en: adj a priori =aprioritate= * sub =apsidal= * adj * apsidal ???? * pt: adj apsidal (1. Astron.; * 2. Arquit.) * en: adj apsidal (1. Astron.; * 2. Arch.) =apside= * sub * apside (ápside) ???? * pt: n apside, abside (1. Astron.; 2. Arquit.) * en: n apse (1. Astron. apsis; 2. Arch.) * ◊ apsidal =aptar= * v * aptar ???? * pt: v aptar * en: v to adapt =apte= * adj * apte ???? * pt: adj apto/a (capaz) * en: adj apt ( ???? suited to its purpose) * ◊ aptitude; aptar-adaptar; inepte; inapte-inaptitude =aptere= * adj * aptere ???? * pt: adj Zool. aptéro/a * en: adj Entom. apterous =apterologia= * sub =apterologo= * sub =apteros= * sub pl * apteros (áp-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. aptéros * en: npl Entom. Aptera =apteryx= * sub =aptitude= * sub * aptitude ???? * pt: n aptidão (capacidade, habilidade) * en: n aptitude ( ???? natural capacity or propensity) =apud= * prep * apud (á-) ???? * pt: prep perto, em proximidade, cerca de * en: prep near, with, at, by =Apulia= * sub n pr =apyre= * adj =apyretic= * adj =apyrexia= * sub